


saturday morning

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, lazy morning sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We both need to get out of bed and get shit done. Your bookcase isn’t gonna build itself.”</p><p> </p><p>“It can wait. I’ve got more important things to do than making that stupid bookcase.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m more important than a bookcase?” </p><p> </p><p>“More interesting too.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	saturday morning

**Author's Note:**

> With one last lazy and indulgent stretch, Stiles began to crawl his way out of their bed. Just a couple of more inches and Stiles could stand on the luxuriously plush carpet, wriggle his toes into it and turn towards the large walk-in closet to get dressed. Then he would go downstairs and get something to eat, add a few items to the grocery list tacked to the fridge, go visit his dad for lunch and then go grocery shopping.

 

Oh God, he also had to go to the hardware store and pick up some shit for Derek’s project, not to mention a few bulbs. With a small groan, Stiles paused a moment at the edge of his bed to ponder at how busy a day lay ahead of him. But it was Saturday so if he got all his errands done today, tomorrow could be a total lie-in. It was that thought that made him move again. 

 

But it was in the final inch that a firm hand halted his progress.  Warm fingers dragged him back into the wrinkled, tangled mess in the middle of the bed and against a muscled body Stiles knew so well.

 

Turning around with a mock frown, Stiles asked, “Why'd you stop me?"   
  


Derek pressed his lips to Stiles’ shoulder before he asked, "Where were you going?"   
  


Feeling more than a little distracted when more kisses were pressed into his skin, Stiles sighed and threaded his hands through Derek’s hair. He hadn’t decided as of yet whether it was to pull him closer or push him away. "To get dressed. Got a lot to do today."   
  


As Derek slid his hands up Stiles’ back, trailing lazy-sweet circles, Stiles found himself forgetting more and more of his errands. It was so much better to think about the pleasant shivers that were being invoked by Derek’s wicked hands.  
  


"Mmmm.” Stiles hummed, arching off the bed. “That feels nice.” He slurred lazily, dipping his head down to watch Derek kiss his way down. There was an almost ticklish sensation that made Stiles jerk away with a choked laugh when Derek’s fingers skated past his ribs. “Ass.” Stiles chortled, trying to kick the older man.  
  


But Derek was faster, grabbing the limb and quickly rearranging it so that Stiles’ leg was wrapped around Derek’s waist. Raising an amused eyebrow, Stiles let himself be dragging into the werewolf’s lap. “You know we can’t.” Stiles warned despite the fact that he was wrapping his arms around Derek’s body and shoulders. “We both need to get out of bed and get shit done. Your bookcase isn’t gonna build itself.”  
  


“It can wait.” Derek murmured against Stiles’ chin, nipping sharply at the small amount of scruff there before grinning broadly at the younger man. “I’ve got more important things to do than making that stupid bookcase.”  
  


Quirking an amused eyebrow up, Stiles tried not to grin too hard at the familiar look Derek was giving him. “I’m more important than a bookcase?” He asked with a happy little wriggle whose only aim was to rub their groins together in a teasing grind.  
  


The werewolf was pressing kisses to Stiles’ cheek, performing his daily count of the younger man’s beauty marks, before moving up to nip and tease a pink tipped ear. “More interesting too.” Derek’s words were a wash of hot air over Stiles’ ear, making the human shiver and clutch harder at the other man.   
  


Stiles’ voice came out breathless after that because Derek’s hands were squeezing his ass in a slow, repetitive pattern that was  _just_ … “I’m more interesting than carpentry. That’s romantic. Even better than the time you-"   
  


His words were cut off thanks to the hard kiss that Derek pressed against his mouth, stealing Stiles’ breath away. With a half groan, Stiles licked and caught Derek’s top lip between his teeth and gave it a hard tug. The rumble that echoed from Derek’s chest into his made Stiles grin wickedly before he pushed Derek back into the bed.  
  


Derek’s hands swept up, one curling behind his head while the other stroked down Stiles’ stomach and  _oh_. Yeah,  _that was good_. Stiles closed his eyes and sighed, hips beginning to move into and against Derek’s slow pace. "Stay.” Derek murmured, thumb glancing over the precome gathered on top of Stiles’ cock.  
  


Mumbling about needed new light bulbs because the one in the garage was doing the weird flickering thing light bulbs did before going ka-phut, Stiles used his hands to grab Derek’s face and pull him down for a long, messy kiss. He shouldn’t even classify it as a kiss really considering that it was more breathing each other’s air and this really amazing tongue thing that Derek did that always made Stiles feel like his brain was melting.   
  


“But… stuff… bulbs...” Stiles tried to argue, letting Derek roll them over so that he was straddling the werewolf’s lap. It put him in the perfect position to rub and grind down against Derek’s thickening cock, hands clenching down on broad shoulders for leverage.   
  


Derek’s hand wrapped around their cocks, now slick with lube that he’d doubtlessly snuck out from underneath Stiles’ pillow. Good thinking, very good thinking, Stiles thought dimly. “It can wait.” Derek’s strained voice made Stiles’ whimper, and then again when he felt the most delicious pressure at the base of his cock before the tight grip swept up.  
  


Yeah, yeah. It could wait. It could wait until they were done. Or till tomorrow. Whatever. 


End file.
